Jade goes missing
by dancefan93
Summary: Summary inside the story


** Beck and Jade had a fight and afterwards, Jade disappeared. The police suspect Beck. He was the last person to see her before she disappeared. Beck was taken into custody and questioned. Everyone in Hollywood Arts believes that he is guilty and wants him kicked out. One person doesn't believe Beck is capable of something like that. Tori, sets out to prove him innocent.**

** Tori walked into the jail. She was escorted by a cop to the visiting area. When she made it to where Beck was, she hugged him from behind. **

** "Hey Tori." She released him and walked around so she was in front of him. **

** "You sound more depressed than usual." Beck didn't answer just looked at her. "I'm closer to finding her with every passing day. I did find evidence that can be used to reveal your innocence."**

** "Really? What is it?" Beck asked eagerly. **

** "Promise not to be mad." Beck promised. "Well, I tapped into the security cameras around your RV and where Jade was last seen. The time shows that you entered your RV exactly one minute before she was taken." Beck looked at her.**

** "How will that prove my innocence?"**

** "Your RV and where she was are three miles apart. There is no way you could enter your RV and still make it there to take her. Once I show the police this tape you will be a free man." Tori said with a smile. Beck went over to her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back. "Okay, I'll be right back." Tori took the tape and went to the chief of police. Thirty minutes later, Tori and a police officer came to Beck.**

** "Beck Oliver you are free to go." The police took him to get changed into actual clothes while Tori waited. When they made it outside, Beck grabbed Tori and spun her around in a hug.**

** "Thank you so much! I owe you big time Tori." Beck said as he kissed her cheek. "Now for the next part of our mission, finding Jade." **

** "Follow me to my house. Everything's there." Beck followed her and was amazed with what he saw. There were police things everywhere. **

** "Did you get all this from your dad?" Beck asked. Tori nodded. "Wow, your dad hooked you up big time."**

** "Well, since he was on this case he agreed to let me help since two of my best friends were involved." Tori began to look through things. "Ah, here it is." She held up a tape labeled **_**"Jade's last viewing"**_**. She put it in the video player and sat down on the couch. The tape showed Jade walking down the street. A black van pulled up to her and she began talking to them. She suddenly looked disgusted and turned away. The door opened someone came out. He put a cloth over Jade's mouth and put his arm around her waist holding her arms in place. She tried to struggle and scream but the cloth prevented her from screaming. The man pulled her into the van and drove off. The tape ended there. Beck wiped a tear that escaped his eye. Tori rubbed his arm. "We'll find her. I already have some leads." She got up and got a folder with all suspects. She crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it over her shoulder. **

** "That was me wasn't it?" Tori nodded. "I thought you believed that I was innocent."**

** "I did, I still do, but they wouldn't let me toss it. Now I can." They started looking through the suspects. Beck stopped at one name, Henry West. He picked it up. **

** "Jade's dad?" Tori took the paper. **

** "Yeah, his business was right there. It is possible that he could be a suspect." Tori began to search through them again. She suddenly jumped and ran to the computer. She typed something in and yelled. Beck ran over to her and asked what she found. "I know where she is!" Tori grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him toward her car. They got in and started to drive. "Beck, call my dad tell him I know where Jade is and they need to come." Beck obeyed. Within the time it took Beck to tell Mr. Vega what Tori said, they were there. As he hung up, Tori parked the car. She jumped out and leaned against the wall next to the door. She gave Beck a signal to follow her. She peered in the window and Jade tied up and hanging by her hands in the middle of the floor. She signaled Beck to follow her as she kicked the door open. They ran over to Jade was actually crying. Beck took the gag off her mouth and Tori began to untie her.**

** "You guys have to get out of here. They're all over here they know you're here." Jade whispered.**

** "So does my dad and he's no his way with the police." Tori said as she untied her from the ceiling. Jade fell into Beck's arms. She hugged him tightly as he did the same. He stroked her hair and he kissed her head. Tori checked to make sure that there was no one around. Just then the police showed up. They searched everywhere and found Jade's kidnappers; one of them just so happened to be her father. Jade didn't look at him just clung to Beck. Tori took everyone one back to her house. When they got there, Jade went over to Tori.**

** "Vega, er, Tori, Beck told me what you did for him, what you did for me. I just want to why, I mean, I torture you every day from the day you came to Hollywood Arts, why would you help me?"**

** "Well, it's called being nice. Maybe you try it sometime, I don't mean trying to find kidnapped people but why don't you try being nice to people. Jade, when I found out that you were kidnapped I thought it was some cruel joke. When my dad brought home all this stuff, I knew that it was for real. Then I found out that Beck was accused. I knew that I had to get him out before I could find you, so that's exactly what I did. I got him out of jail and then I found you. I know that you don't like me but I'm not like that so I don't care if you hate with heated passion, I'll always be there to help you." Jade hugged Tori. Tori was caught off guard but then hugged her back. Beck smiled from the living room happy that finally his friends were friends and not enemies.**

**The end! **


End file.
